


Name Day

by Dragondizzy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragondizzy/pseuds/Dragondizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Aarien calls on her companions to help her with Cullen's name day, realising they are not as helpful as she hoped. At least that's what she thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheese

Aarien gripped the back of the chair nervously, knuckles straining, as she addressed the strange collection of people before her.

“So, I gathered you here because I need your help.” She scanned across their faces, shifting awkwardly under the attention. When coming up with this idea it had seemed brilliant, but now she wasn’t so sure. As capable as her companions were, she worried what their _help_ might entail. Surprisingly they had all responded to her summons, the group now crowded around Varric’s table in the main hall. Well, everyone apart from Vivienne, who had point blank told her ‘no’. Dorian drummed his fingers on the table, looking at her with undisguised boredom.

“Well get on with it, I have things to do.”

“Calm down Sparkler, we’re all here for a reason.” Varric picked up his ale, raising an eyebrow. “I’m guessing it’s a good reason?” Aarien swallowed the lump in her throat, clearing it with a cough. 

“Well…er, yes. It’s about Cullen.” The table collectively rolled their eyes and groaned. Cassandra narrowed an eye, a hint of worry showing.

“Is he unwell?”

“No, no, he’s fine. It’s more my problem…” Aarien released a hand and stiffly rubbed her cheek, feeling an anxious warmth start to spread.

“Just spit it out Boss.” Iron Bull leaned back in his chair, crossing bulky arms behind his head. “The suspense is killing me.” He smirked at her, and gave a wink with his good eye. Aarien smiled weakly. Why was she was so nervous about this? It was a simple question, put to friends. About her lover. Inwardly she groaned. _What was I thinking?_ Taking a deep breath, she fixed her gaze on a tankard, not daring to catch anyone’s eye.

“Right, okay. Tomorrow…tomorrow is Cullen’s name day, and…I need to know what to get him.” They stared at her silence for a second, before bursting into laughter. Cassandra and Dorian looked less than impressed. Cole just looked confused.

“You seriously brought me here for this?” Cassandra let out a disgusted snort, crossing her arms in a huff.

“But he knows his name? Doesn’t he?” Cole looked at Varric questioningly. He chuckled and patted Cole on the arm for reassurance.

“Yes, he knows his name kid. Every year, people celebrate the day they were born. Mainly to be thankful they survived another year.” Cole nodded, but didn’t look convinced. He drew his feet up onto the chair and tucked his knees under his chin. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he adopted a thoughtful look.

“Why did you need all of us here to help you with this?”  Dorian waved his hands in exasperation. “Surely you’re capable of thinking of something without wasting our time?” Aarien shrugged helplessly. Growing up in the Circle had not been a bad life, but since leaving she realised there were many things she had no experience of. Most of the mages there could only roughly remember the month of their name day, let alone the specific day, having been brought in so young. The templars had obviously decided it wasn’t an important fact about their charges to keep record of. So they had never really celebrated name days, and it was only Josephine asking her what she was getting for Cullen this morning that had sent her into a panic about what to do. Hence the situation unfolding before her.

“Hey, she needs our help, so we’re going to give it yeah?” Sera beamed at her, then glared at Dorian. He glared back, curling his fingers around a wine glass.

Aarien squeezed her shoulder. “Thank you. I’ve never really… given someone a gift before, so anything you can suggest would be very helpful.” She pulled out a chair and sat, looking to them with open desperation. Dorian’s expression softened slightly.

“Well, we know he likes wine. So there you go, a bottle of wine.”

“Is it that simple?” Iron Bull groaned, and sat forward, grinning. “Come on, that’s just boring. I know what you should give him Boss.” He stopped to chuckle to himself. Aarien eyed him suspiciously, not liking the conniving look creeping across his face.

“Give him you.”

“What?”

“You know, just be in his room naked or something” It took a second for his words to sink in, before her face set on fire, acutely aware of the faces grinning at her reaction.

“I wanted to give him something -”

“Oh you’d give him something all right” Iron Bull sat back laughing, the booming sound echoing around the hall. Varric chortled.

“You know, he’s right, the thing that makes Curly happiest is you.” Aarien shrank down into her chair, wishing the floor would just open up and eat her. She plopped her face in her hands, feeling the warmth of her cheeks burning into her palms.

“Ooo, maybe you could be naked holding the wine?” Dorian interjected. Cassandra, regarding them all for second, shook her head, then rose and walked out.

“Or maybe cheese?”

“Cheese? What good is cheese?”

“You’ve never had sex with cheese?”

“Why would I have sex with cheese?”

“No, not sex _with_ cheese, sex with cheese.”

“What, why?”

“No, sex _with_ -” Aarien slammed her hands down on the table, frantically trying to interrupt where this was heading.

“I am not doing anything with cheese, naked or otherwise.” Iron Bull shrugged, while the rest of them fought against tides of laughter. Sera had a hand clamped around her mouth, muffled squeaks escaping as her body jolted from contained mirth. Blackwall, who had been sitting silently at the end of the table, lost in thought, dreamily spoke.

“I’d be happy with you naked as a present.” he mused.  Aarien paused and slowly turned to look at him. They all did, watching the slow creep of a blush spread across his cheeks, realisation of what he had just said sinking in.

“I…er…what I meant was…any naked woman would be a good surprise, not _you_ in particular, even though that would still be good of course, not that you’re not attractive, any man would be lucky to…” He rambled, face turning redder with each stumble. He cleared his throat, and clawed a hand nervously through his beard.

“Excuse me, I have things to…hit.” He scrambled to his feet, and hurried out of the room.

Sera’s battle was lost, and she spat out a raucous laugh, bouncing up and down in her seat. Iron Bull joined in, thumping the table as he guffawed. The others soon followed, Dorian wiping a tear from his eye while Varric was bent double in his chair, gasping for breath. Cole giggled, grinning from under the brim of his hat. Aarien was silent, her own colour now crimson, and placed her forehead slowly down on the cool wood of the table.

“Why did I have to ask you” she mumbled, closing her eyes to try and wish herself somewhere, _anywhere_ , but here.

“I’m..so glad…you did” Sera panted out words between giggles, before falling into another round of high pitched laughter. Varric, straightening in his chair, blew out deep breaths to compose himself.

“So, where were we?” He coughed and took a sip of his ale, a permanent smirk plastered to his face. Aarien grumbled, and they heard the muttered word 'present’. They all sat quietly for a minute, not daring to look at each other for fear of breaking again, trying to look thoughtful. Cole’s eyes brightened, and he uncoiled from his chair.

“I know what he likes!” Aarien tilted her head a fraction and opened an eye to look at him. Cole nodded to himself, happy with his idea. “Desks!” Varric frowned, looking sceptical.

“He has a desk, despite what Sera did to the last one.”

“Hey, that was all the Inquissy here.” Sera grinned, crossing her legs under her in the chair. Aarien sat back, rolling her eyes at the elf. She directed her attention to Cole, and felt her stomach drop as his eyes glazed over in that tell-tale, evocative memory describing way.

“Her scent lingers, mint and soap, he sees her shadow when she’s not there, remembers the rough wood against his skin as she -”

“STOP, stop, Cole. That’s enough right there. No more sharing.” Aarien had half stood, bolting upwards in panic and reaching towards Cole. He blinked at her, mouth gaping, before curling himself back into his chair.

“What, why stop him when he was getting to the good stuff?” Bull smiled sweetly as she turned and scowled. She heard Sera snort with the effort of once again trying to contain her laughter.

“I’m…just going to go now.” Aarien, shaking her head, walked away from the table towards her quarters. _Why did I bother?_

“So that’s naked with wine then?” Dorian called after her. She didn’t stop, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. The manic laughter that followed her confirmed that it was in fact, not, a brilliant idea after all.


	2. Wine

Cullen stared at the report in front him, as he had done for the past ten minutes, watching the words slowly jumble themselves into jibberish. He sighed and leant back in his chair, throwing the quill on the desk, raising gloved hands to rub his tired eyes. He had resolved that today was the day he would catch up with his reports. Nothing at all to do with hiding from name day well wishers. How everyone had found out he wasn’t sure, though he had his suspicions about a certain Antivan ambassador.

The morning had been full of continuous interruptions – people bringing him gifts or trying to cajole him out of his tower. He had to actually lock Sera out to get her to leave him alone, and even then she had spent half an hour shouting at him, throwing cookies through the window.

Cullen glanced over to the table in the corner, eyeing the numerous bottles of wine that had been gifted to him. He couldn’t be sure, but many of them had looked smugly pleased when they had revealed their present. He would be forever perplexed by the actions of his comrades. Leaning forward to examine the papers in front him, he squinted in a renewed attempt to focus.

A groan rumbled forth when there was a slight knock at the door.

“Come in.” He set down the quill again, and waited for whomever it was to harass him next.

“I’m sorry, did you want to be left alone?” Aarien’s head peered around the door, eyes amused. “You don’t look like you’re in the mood for visitors.” Cullen deflated with a chuckle, resting his elbows on the desk. He smiled wearily and shook his head, a few stray curls tumbling loose from his tamed locks.

“No please, it’s good to see you. Just…lock the door behind you.” Aarien grinned, turning to draw the bolt across the door behind her. He noticed that she was trying to hide what she was carrying, hands behind her back as she approached his desk. _It…couldn’t be?_

“Happy name day!” She brought her arm around to reveal a bottle of wine, holding it forward with such an earnest look that he had to bite back a snort.

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” Cullen stood to take the bottle from her, but caught her arm in the process. Placing the bottle to one side, he tugged her closer to, cradling her elbow as he brushed his lips across hers. Aarien leant forward, deepening the kiss, and reached up to cup his cheek gently. Pulling back only a fraction, Cullen rested his forehead against hers.

“That’s what I’ve needed all day.” Smiling, Aarien pecked him again before perching herself on his desk. She cast a cursory glance around the room, her happy mood darkening when she spotted the laden table in the corner.

“Is that…wine?” She turned on him, pointing accusingly at the cluster of bottles. Cullen shrugged and smiled awkwardly.

“I guess I need to get more hobbies – everyone just thinks I drink wine.” Aarien stared, her face twisting as emotions warred within. She sprang up from the desk, and started pacing back and forth.

“When I get my hands on those -” Cullen had heard her swear before, many time in fact, but the string of expletives in this instance was making him blush. She stopped her abusive rant, spinning on the spot to point the accusing finger at him.

“All of them, ALL OF THEM, got you wine?” She glared at him, gripping the edge of the desk as she trembled with the effort of containing her anger. Cullen took a step back, feeling a mixture of bemused and amused, but not daring to show either.

“Yes, though Bull gave me cheese.” She released the desk and reached out, in what looked like an imaginary throat strangle. Aarien let out a little yell and stomped over to the table with the wine. She grasped the edge, looking as though she was about to tip the table, but managed to make herself turn and kick his training dummy instead. Cullen might have been worried, but all he could think of was the similarity between this and tantrums his sister had when they were younger. He turned towards the window to hide his smile, rubbing his chin in an effort not laugh.

When he thought he had himself composed, he turned back to see her sat in the middle of the floor,  defeated. He released a chuckle, and passed around the desk to stop before her. Aarien looked up, a thoroughly pissed off expression on her face. Accepting his outstretched hand, she allowed him to pull her to her feet. Cullen wrapped his arms around the angry mage, and she rested her cheek against his breastplate, using the cold metal to cool her ire. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the minty scent he loved so much. Aarien sighed, and slid her arms around his waist.

“Don’t be upset” he murmured into her hair. “I love the gift, and you’re still the best present I’ve had all day.” She tilted her head, resting her chin on his chest, and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m the best present?” She chuckled. “You know, they said that would be the case.”

“They?”

Her expression turned a little sheepish. “I…asked for help for what to get you. That’s why I’m angry – I said I was going to get you wine.” Cullen stroked her head, the events of the day clicking into place.

“So they, as per usual, thought that they’d all be incredibly clever and get the same gift.” Aarien nodded, breaking from his embrace to place her hands on her hips.

“And that’s why I now have to go murder them all in painful and torturous ways.”

“I can lend you my sword if you want.” He sat down on the edge of his desk, watching her face light up, not wanting to imagine what she was thinking. Reaching up to rub his neck, he smiled at the mischievous glint that settled in her eye.

“Really? No, no, it’s ok, I think a little lightening and fire should do the trick.” She leant forward,  planting him a firm kiss before heading towards the door. He sat thoughtful for a second, before calling after her.

“Just out of interest, what _did_ they suggest that you give me?” Aarien paused, and turned back to face him. She gestured to her body, giving him a cheeky smirk.

“I believe it involved me and no clothing” She winked, then unbolted the door and disappeared into the brief flash of daylight. Cullen stared at the door for a moment. He sighed and got up to go back to his chair.

“I wouldn’t have complained.”

* * *

Cullen stretched in his seat, admiring the stack of finished reports and missives before him. It had taken all day, and most of the night, but he was finally up to date. After Aarien’s visit, he had been thankfully left alone. He thought he had heard Varric shouting in the courtyard before, and thoroughly hoped his love was having fun with her revenge.

He smiled to himself, and gathered up the papers, placing them neatly into a draw. They could, technically, be sent off now, but he was tired. It was his name day after all, he could be afforded a little leeway. Cullen eyed up the bottle of wine on his desk, reaching for it and breaking the seal. Placing the bottle to his lips, he let the spiced, thick liquid swirl around his mouth, before swallowing for the comforting warmth. Sitting back, he watched the candlelight flicker across the shadows of his chamber. He jerked in surprise as a sharp knock sounded on the door.

“Enter”

The door slowly opened, and a hooded, cloaked figure entered, taking care to close the door quietly behind them, sliding the dead bolt across. They then leant against the door in silence, hidden in the shadows, not moving. Cullen felt his side for his sword, placing a hand ready, the other slowly placing the wine bottle back on the desk.

“Who’s there?”

The concealed figure waited a moment, before he watched it reach down and hop on one leg as it removed a boot. A familiar, slender foot was revealed, before it disappeared beneath the cloak and the action was repeated with the other leg. He relaxed, releasing his grip on his hilt before chuckling as a pair of trousers appeared at the base of the cloak, crumpling on the floor.

Cullen stood as the dark figure stepped forward and stopped. A hand slid from the folds of fabric, fingers curling to release the clasp at the throat, letting the cloak glide from her body to the floor. Aarien stood before him, naked, long hair loose and draped over her shoulder. He could feel himself gripping the desk as he looked, the flickering light exaggerating every contour and curve. Her chest rose and fell with quickening breath, nipples red and pert, a blush beginning to spread along her neck to her cheeks. _Maker_. Her gaze was heady and inviting, a tongue darting out to moisten parted lips. It dawned on him that he had never fully appreciated her – before was always a frantic rush to strip and touch. Now she was bared before him, bathed in a golden glow, temptation and desire made tangible. Swallowing hard, he forced his feet to move, his gaze never leaving her body, heart hammering as he made his way towards her.

The side door to his tower swung open, and a recruit strolled in, studying the piece of paper in his hand before stopping in front of the Commander’s desk. Aarien and Cullen both froze, his an expression of bewilderment, while hers was sheer panic. The recruit lifted his gaze from the report,  frowning at his superior’s expression.

“Sir, report just in from Ambassador Montilyet. She said to send it right away.” Cullen could only stand, gaping, while his thoughts raced. Stupidly he cast a glance over the man’s shoulder at the naked woman, rooted, at the back of the room.

“Sir..is there…something wrong?” The soldier gradually started to turn, Cullen watching as his gaze slid from his to see what was behind him.

“STOP AND LOOK AT ME.” Startled, the recruit jumped and stood to attention, focus immediately back to Cullen, dread in his face at the Commander’s sudden shout. Cullen slowly walked around the desk, never breaking eye contact with the man in front him. Placing hands on his shoulders, he gently pulled him sideways towards the open door. He could see Aarien clap a hand around her mouth to stop from laughing, a loud snort still managing to escape. Mouthing an apology, she slowly bent down to pick up the cloak.

“S-s-s-sir?” The recruit paused, seeing the movement out the corner of his eye.

“Do not stop looking at me soldier, and do not stop moving.” Cullen stared intensely at the recruit, while he stared back with complete fear. Cullen manoeuvred him sideways across the room, back out of the door, and onto the ramparts. He released his tight grip on the man’s shoulders, and freed him from the stern gaze. Cullen released the breath he had been holding, taking the report from the soldier.

“Thank you…Jim, is it? I’ll get on this right away.” He smiled, clapped the man on the shoulder, and hurried back inside. Jim just stood there, entirely confused, and wondering what in the Maker’s name had just happened. Cullen slid the bolt across the door, and turned, flopping against the wood and flung the report for it to flutter to the floor. Aarien was cloaked again, unfortunately, and was sat on his desk, taking a large swig from his wine. She set the bottle down and grinned at him, shaking her head.

“Well, that was close.” Cullen chuckled, reliving the moment as he fell into full-throated laughter. Aarien joined in, both of them bent over, gasping, laughing partly about the situation, partly from relief. Aarien sat up, giggling.

“Wasn’t that the recruit who interrupted us before?” Cullen nodded.

“He’s not having the best of luck is he?” The memory of what was under that cloak came flooding back, the lacing of his breeches feeling incredibly tight. Pushing off from the door, he stalked towards her.

“Well, all he needs to do is learn to knock. No, stop there you.” She held up a palm, biting her lip with a smile, and pointed to the back of the room. “Go over there and face the door. We’re starting this again. And take off your armour.”

“As you command, Inquisitor.” He smirked as she rolled her eyes at him, but did as he was told. Quickly, he slid the cloak from his shoulders, letting it pool on the floor. As he unbuckled his breastplate, he heard the faint whisper of fabric. Speeding up, Aarien’s laughter spurring him on, he tugged off his boots, working his remaining armour off until he was stood in breeches and shirt, waiting patiently.

“Okay, you can look now.”

Rotating slowly, he took his time, wanting to savour the moment. For he knew that as soon as he was within touching distance…Aarien was sitting, legs crossed, on his desk. Hers arms braced her weight as she leant back, eyes aflame with candlelight. Long chestnut hair was swept over her shoulder, liquid gold in the glow. Smiling, she reached out a hand towards him, beckoning him closer. If she was a desire demon, he would die happily tonight. Yanking his shirt over his head, he took a step forward, fighting the urge to pounce. A few steps more, and he took her hand, the touch a jolt to the pooling ache at his core. Cullen kissed her wrist, dragging his lip in a hot trail along  her arm as he pressed closer. He placed his other hand on her knee, caressing the smooth skin before gently coaxing her legs apart, making her straddle him against the desk.

Cullen cradled her face with one hand, a calloused thumb rasping her plump lips, her tongue darting out to tease.  He ghosted fingertips along her thigh with the other, enraptured by her mouth as he cupped her sex, slipping a finger between her folds to find her wet and wanting. He bent to kiss her, sensual and lingering, swallowing her moans as he caressed her clit in long, laguid strokes. Aarien clutched at him, nails scraping lightly over his stomach and chest, sending shivers along his spine.

“Cullen…oh… _Cullen_ ” It was a fervent whisper, and as his name tumbled from her lips he needed more, needed all of her. Grabbing her hips, he jerked her towards him, groaning as she wrapped her legs around to pull him flush against her. A small gasp escaped her mouth as he rolled his hips, his clothed erection rubbing hard against her sex. “ _Please_ Cullen… _now_.”

Aarien clutched for the ties to his trousers, untying them with a urgency that made him burn. He let  them drop to the floor, gulping as she took his member in hand, stroking it softly, circling with a feather-like touch around the tip that made him groan. Grinning, she released him and laid back on the desk, hand gripping his neck to pull him down with her.

Cullen followed willingly, scooting her further up the desk so he could lie between inviting thighs. Her kisses were wild, their tongues tangling in frenzy as her legs wrapped around him. Despite her eagerness, he teased her, loosely drawing his cock along her clit; dipping in the tip to withdraw. Aarien growled in frustration, bucking against him. Smirking he traced his tongue over her collar bone, descending down to rasp over a nipple. He sucked and swirled against the hardened tip, smiling against her skin as he felt her arch against him, her legs trying to pull him closer. He brought a hand up to caress the other breast, feeling his resolve begin to break as she cried out.

Aarien ran her hands over his shoulders and up into his hair, gripping his face as she pulled him into a hot and heavy kiss. He braced his hands either side of her on the desk, as she swirled her tongue in his mouth, tasting his desire for her. She rolled her hips and gripped with her legs, taking him in to the hilt with one big thrust. He gasped mid-kiss, wide-eyed with surprise as he felt her tighten around him. Cullen gulped, shaking his head at her.

“ _M-maker_ , what you do to me.” Aarien bit her lip, grinning at him. She rolled her body again, making him groan. Bracing himself on elbows, he rolled and thrust, filling her again as she closed her eyes, mouth open. She gripped the edge of the desk as Cullen set a rhythm, sweat beading on his face as he watched her, enraptured. The muscles of his backside and thighs clenched as he increased the pace, hips raising high to plunge back in. Every thrust slid their bodies together,  nipples erect against his flushed skin.

She called out his name, opening heavy-lidded sapphire eyes to lock onto his own. He was moving with increased urgency now, the coiled pleasure in his belly at tipping point. Where he ended and she began he didn’t know. Flesh, breath and ecstasy were one. Cullen’s breath stuttered as he felt her tighten around him, her legs echoing the sensation around his waist. He kissed her hard as he fucked her harder, willing her to come, to reach the edge and fall into the abyss with him, only him. Aarien screamed his name as she orgasmed, her body trembling with the sensation, her body rolling against him in waves of pleasure.  He thrust deeply a final time, filling her completely as he climaxed, his head falling to her shoulder.

Cullen slumped on top of her, cheek resting on her breast bone. Her heart was pounding, and he felt her hands run through his moist hair, brushing it from his forehead. Not wanting to crush her, he rolled to his side, lazily draping an arm across her stomach. Both of their breathing was ragged, and Aarien’s skin glistened with exertion. She grinned at him, intertwining her fingers with his as they rode the comedown.

“So, good name day then?”

“The best.”

“And we don’t tell anyone I did what they suggested, do we?”

Cullen laughed softly, pulling her leg to rest over his hip.

“No of course not. And I’m not done with you yet anyway.”

Aarien giggled as he dipped in for another kiss.

* * *

Dorian stared intently at the board in front him, frowning in concentration. The afternoon sun filtered in through the library windows, glinting off of the Commander’s armour. He picked up a piece, shrugged, and placed it on its new square.

Cullen leant forward, adopting his own frown as he contemplated his next move. Free from his turn, Dorian sat back and studied the other man, smirking as he twirled a finger through his moustache.

“Did you enjoy your wine then?” Cullen glanced up from his study of the board, and blushed slightly. Dorian picked up his cup and snorted.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


	3. (Bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheeky little bonus, because this story amuses me too much ^^

“So that’s naked with wine then?” Dorian smirked as the table erupted around him, chuckling himself as the Inquisitor slightly flinched in the march to her quarters. Commendably, she didn’t turn, didn’t pause on her way across the hall. The door was wrenched open and slammed behind her, sending Dorian laughing into his wine cup.

“I was only trying to help, I thought…I know she wants to make him happy.” Cole curled himself back into the chair, shrinking under the brim of his hat. Bull clapped him on the shoulder, grabbing his tankard with a snort.

“I’ve no doubt about that.” Their laughter died down to the odd giggle as they nursed their drinks. A contented silence fell about them, Sera humming quietly as they drank. A gasp from the elf interrupted their day dreaming.

“So it’s Cully-Wully’s name day, right?” She squirmed in her seat, breaking out the grin Dorian recognised as trouble.

“I believe we’ve established this, yes.”

“Perfect for messin’, yeah?” Leaning forward, her eyes were wide as she nodded at him, teeth bared in mischief. Dorian narrowed his eyes, stroking a finger along his moustache as he thought. Slowly, a conniving idea flourished, and he returned her grin with one of his own.

“Say, what do we think our esteemed Inquisitor will do with our sage advice?” Varric, catching on, drummed his fingers on the table in feigned pondering.

“I’m not sure…it _was_ very good advice, so no doubt she’ll give him the wine.”

“The cheese?” Dorian rolled his eyes.

“No Bull, not the cheese.” The Qunari grumbled into his mug, Dorian glaring as he swore. Ignoring the continued insults, he turned to Varric, who was the picture of innocence. “Master Tethras, have you considered what you’ll be giving the Commander for his name day?” Varric fought to keep a straight face, smoothing down his tunic in an attempt at distraction.

“Why, Master Pavus, I had my eye on a particularly favoured bottle of Antivan Red that I just _know_ our brave Commander would appreciate thoroughly.” Sera sat enraptured, giggling incessantly at the performance. Bull was smirking; Cole was even peeking out from under his brim.

“That is an excellent choice, I must say. My favourite is a Tevinter rose – you don’t think he’d be sour to the idea of _two_ bottles of wine?”

“Hey, that’s my gift, fancy-pants!” Sera was practically climbing onto the table with excitement, sliding forward to be closer to the conspiracy. Dorian gasped, hand snapping to his chest.

“The Commander will be a spoilt man. So many generous gifts!” Varric descended into chuckles, shaking his head. Cole shifted, head tilting, eyes glazed with confusion.

“You wish to…make him happy, make her give…something else? Something better?”

“How about some fuckin’ cheese -”

“BULL! _Please_. Give him the cheese yourself if you must, but please stop talking about the Maker forsaken cheese.” Dorian glowered until the big Qunari nodded sheepishly. Turning to the boy, he smirked with a stroke of the chin. “Yes, something _much_ better. The more wine he gets, the happier they will be.” Cole stared for a second, before blinking out of existence. Sera began cackling, thumping her fist on the table. Varric downed his drink in one.

“You are bad, bad man.”

“Oh Master Tethras, you have no idea.”


End file.
